


Waiting Game

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [487]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Fallen Angels, Gen, Hospitals, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pre-Series, Waiting Rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "It's the waiting that makes it so difficult for the family."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 7 November 2016  
> Word Count: 570  
> Prompt: under  
> Summary: "It's the waiting that makes it so difficult for the family."  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I couldn't help myself here. I've already established my headcanon for Vassago being in Ann's life more than expected. And now I get to do the same thing for Abaddon.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She hates getting sick, particularly if it includes a sore throat. She remembers getting her tonsils out when she was thirteen all too well. The thought of surgery terrified and intrigued her by turns back then. If she's honest with herself, that duality of terror and intrigue hasn't changed one iota. Not that she'll let anyone else see how it affects her, of course.

These are the thoughts running through her head as she waits for Veronica to get out of surgery for her own tonsillectomy. Veronica seems to have inherited her views on surgery, but Ann still does what she can to stay strong for her daughter.

"How much longer do you have to wait?"

The question startles her enough to stop pacing, and she looks up at the intrusion. An older woman stands in the doorway, as if waiting for permission to enter. Her curly grey hair is unruly, and her dark eyes seem familiar somehow. She can't place where she'd have seen the woman before, but it niggles in the back of her mind.

"Not much longer, I suppose," Ann replies with a glance at the clock on the wall. "I've kind of lost track of time."

The woman comes in and settles on the couch. "I'm here for my weekly visit to the geriatric and pediatric wings. It's a promise I made to someone very special ages ago."

"My daughter's having her tonsils out."

"Ahh, a routine operation," the woman replies with a nod. "I bet she's looking forward to all that ice cream afterward?"

That makes Ann laugh softly. "I think she is. I certainly did when I had mine out." She sighs softly and eyes the clock again. "It feels like she's been in there forever."

"How old is your daughter?"

Ann smiles at the thought of her daughter, moving to sit on the other end of the couch. "She's thirteen. She's the same age as I was when I had my tonsils out."

"So the illness runs in the family then?"

"I guess it does. I hadn't thought about that, but I suppose that's as good a reason as any."

The woman reaches over to pat Ann's hand. "I'm sure everything is all right. It's the waiting that makes it so difficult for the family."

"That's true. I'd do anything for my daughter if it means keeping her safe and healthy."

"And that's what makes you a good mother." The woman stands then. "I should get back to my visits to the patients. Perhaps I'll see you and your daughter before she goes home."

"Perhaps. Thank you for this visit. I appreciate it."

"Think nothing of it," the woman replies and pauses at the door again. "The two of you will get through this just fine, Ann. You're both strong and ready to face anything."

Before Ann can respond, the woman is gone. It takes a moment or two before she realizes that she'd never told the woman her name. And then a chill runs down her spine as a memory surfaces of an old woman standing over her as she woke up from her own tonsillectomy, saying something similar to what this woman had said. And she remembers those piercingly dark eyes that seemed to hold the universe.

Never one to question when Power touches her life, Ann closes her eyes briefly in thanks, content now to wait to see her daughter.


End file.
